New life in Seaford
by Rosa24
Summary: Kim Crawford starts a new life in Seaford. She meets Everyone but will she find her self liking a special someone. Will they become best-friends or will they be more than friends? Will Kim like Seaford or will she want to go back to her old life? There is some romance in this story but who will it be about.
1. Chapter 1

**New life in Seaford**

**Authors Note: **

**Hey everyone this is my first story. Hope you like the story I wrote! **

**Please review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: New life**

**Kim P.O.V**

My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford but I like to be called Kim. I am new at this place because my mom got new and better job than he was working at before. His new job is in Seaford and I am really scared because I have never had to move and start a new life. I was getting unpacked when I hear someone knocking on the door. I went to answer it and there was a girl there. She gave me a warm welcome. She said "I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Grace." So I let her in my house and "sorry for the mess in here is just we are unpacking." "It is fine Kim, I know you are unpacking and don't worry I came here to help you." "Mrs. Crawford can I take Kim to the mall so we can hang out for a little bit" said Grace. So we went to the mall. This boy bumped into me and he said "sorry. Hey, are you new here because I've never seen you before." "Yes I just moved here" I replied. "What your name?" He asked. "My name is Kim Crawford. What your name?" I asked shyly. "My name is Jack Brewer nice to meet you Kim. I see you meet my little sister Grace. Wait what… she is your sister. Yes Kim he is my older bro. Jack leaves the mall. I can tell you like my brother. No I don't have a crush on Jack. Yeah sure you don't have a crush on Jack? No Grace! I don't have a crush on Jack. Are you sure? Yes I'm sure I don't have a crush on Jack so stop asking me Grace! Wow someone is feisty! Somebody not naming any name….. Kim has to control her temper! Well someone is getting off my nerves. Everyone was looking at us. What are you look at and mind your own business people! What time is it? I ask Grace. It is 5:00 P.M. I should be going home. I have to be home by dinner time which I am sure the food is ready by now. We walk to my house Grace said bye. Grace wait! What Kim! I am sorry for yelling at you. It is fine I know I got you mad by ask the question. We both said bye and we booth said you tomorrow at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School **

**Authors Note: **

**This chapter is about things at Seaford High School!There is going to some couple things going on in this chapter. **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I checked my clock it was 7:50A.M. Oh no! I'm going to be late! I got my clothes from my walking closet. I have picked a purple shirt with gems on the top and at the back of the shirt it was laces. Then it picked out my black skinny jeans. I grabbed the two towels. I walked to the bathroom and slipped my clothed off. I turned on the shower and got in. I got done taking a shower I got out and wrapped my head in a towel. Then the other towel wrapped around my body. Drying off my damped body with the towel slipping into my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my clock again I only had 7 minutes to get to school. I packed my books and all I needed in my bag. I walked downstairs my mom said Have some breakfast before you go to school. Mom…. I'm already late for school I said while grabbing an apple. I kissed my mom on the check and said bye mom love you. I checked my phone I got a message from Grace.

_From: Grace _

_To: Kim _

_Hey where are you?_

_From: Kim _

_To: Grace _

_I am heading out of the door now._

_From: Grace_

_To: Kim _

_I am waiting right in front of your house._

I meet up with Grace who was waiting for me in front of my house. We walk to the school. As I walked in there was whistling at me. Grace why are they whistling at me? It's because they think you look hot since you are new here, Grace said. I walked to my locker and opened it. I got all of my things for my classes then I looked there was a boy right next to my locker. When I looked at his face it was Jack. "Hey Jack", I said "Hey Kim" Jack said back "What classes you have?" Jack said I handed the Schedule with all my classes.

_**Hours/Class/Teacher**_

_**1**__**st**__** hour Art Mrs. Summer**_

_**2**__**nd**__** hour English **_

_**3**__**rd**__** hour Health **_

_**4**__**th**__** Hour Science Mr. Clemmons**_

_**5**__**th**__** Hour World History/ lunch Mrs. Wilcox**_

_**6**__**th**__** hour Dance Mrs. Martinez**_

_**7**__**th**__** Hour Music Mr. Aries **_

_**8**__**th**__** hour Study Hall Mr. Hall**_

"Jack what's wrong?" I said "We have all the same classes." Jack said shocked "Yeah I have classes with you" I said happily _**"**_Why are you so happy Kim"? Jack said. "I have someone I know in all my classes!" I said.__ We went to our first class. "Jack why are you late to class?" Mrs. Summer said Jack replied I was helping out the New Student A.K.A. Kim." Well welcome Kim please take a seat right next to Jack," She said. I feel this is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: School **

**Authors Note: **

**Hey everyone this chapter is going to continue Chapter 2 **

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Kim's P.O.V. **

The teacher seemed really kind but the class was boring. I literally got bored in her class. There were other students throwing spit balls across the classroom. Jack was falling asleep. called this girl up to the class. "Hi everyone I'm Donna Tobin and I will be reading my essay paper to you," she said. She wore the sluttish clothes she could find. She was wearing Mini skirt that reached up to her upper thigh and a shirt to needed superglue for it to stay on her body without showing anything! Then she had bright red lip gloss on and her eye shadow was like WOW THAT TOO MUCH MAKE-UP! They called Donna Tobin the school slut! Finally the class bell rung! I was off to my next class which was Health. I went to my locker to get to things I need for the class. I saw Jack and walked over to him. "I don't want to go to Health class", I whined.

**Jack's P.O.V. **

I picked up Kim off her feet literally. Kim screamed at top of her lungs for me to put her down on the ground. I wasn't going to let her skip class on her first day. We walk through the hall ways with our fingers intertwined. Everyone was looking at us. There was on girl that said "THAT'S NOT FAIR HOW SHE GET JACK!" I laughed at her comment. Kim looked at me really weird. I said to her what…. why are you looking at me like that Kim? We went to class then I saw Donna Tobin. Donna was sitting on a boy's lap and they were making-out in class it was rather disturbing. Then Donna saw me and she said Jackie….. Come here I want to talk to you! I was like HELL NO! I thought she was the sluttish girl from this whole school and why would I talk to her I don't like her at all!

_**Lunch Time:**_

**Jerry's P.O.V. **

I saw my best-friend Jack walk in with a **HOT Chicka! "**Hey Jack, who is your friend?" I asked. "This is Kim Crawford", Jack said. They came to our table and we all introduced ourselves to Kim. Kim is so hot and beautiful. Then my thoughts were disturbed by Eddie's voice. I really start having a crush on Kim well No One can blame me. She is gorgeous and really kind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Donna Tobin's party**

**Author's Note: This Chapter contains a lot of surprises. If you want you can PM message me on what I should write for the story I will think about your request if you any. Please review and enjoy! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

It's Friday already I've been invited to Donna Tobin's party. I was thinking if I should go or not go. I got on my phone I started messaging Kim if she wanted to go to the party.

_From: Jack _

_To: Kim _

_Hey Kim I was thinking if you want to go to a party tonight._

_From: Kim _

_To: Jack _

_Where is the party at?_

_From: Jack _

_To: Kim_

_It is at Donna Tobin's house. _

_From: Kim _

_To: Jack _

_I thought you didn't like her at all. _

_From: Jack _

_To: Kim _

_I don't like her but we can still go._

_From: Kim _

_To: Jack _

_I asked my mom and she said I can go. Meet you in 10 minutes._

_From: Jack _

_To: Kim _

_Ok I'll see you in 10 minutes. I'll meet at your house._

**Kim's P.O.V.**__

I started to get ready for the party. I slipped into my black strapless dress with a cardigan. I did my hair with the curling iron. My hair was so shiny and bouncy. My make was just right. When I walked downstairs my mom took pictures of me. I sat on the couch wait for Jack to pick me up. Then I heard a door bell "I'll get" my mom said. Kim my mom called. "Hi Jack" I said. "Hey K-Kim" he said stumbling over his words. "You look amazing Kim!" Jack said. "Thanks and you look good too!" I replied. We walk to the car and got in. Jack drove to Donna's house and we started singing chasing the sun by The Wanted

_I'm better, so much better now _

_I see the light touch the light_

_We're together now_

_I'm better, so much better now_

_Look to the skies _

_Give me life _

_We're together now _

_We're only just began_

_Hypnotized by drums _

_Until forever comes _

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

_They said this day wouldn't _

_Come _

_We refused to run _

_We've only began we find us chasing to sun _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You'll find us chasing the sun _

We got to Donna's house so we couldn't finish singing to song. The song that they played before ended then they started playing Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Jack said want to dance and I said yes this is my favorite song.

_Wanted By Hunter Hayes _

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me…_

_Makes sense when I'm with you _

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you!_

_But, its more than one and one makes two._

_Put aside the math and the logic, of it._

_You gotta know you want it too _

_Cause I wanna wrap you up!_

_Wanna Kiss your lip I ….._

_Want do make you feel wanted! _

_And I wanna call you mine!_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it!_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted. _

_Anyone can tell you look pretty_

_You get that all the time, I know you do,_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup!_

_And I wanna show you what you I see tonight _

_When I wrap you up _

_When I kiss your lips _

_I wanna make you feel wanted _

_And I'm going to call you mine _

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_And never let you forget it _

_Causes baby, I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better!_

_Better than your fairytales!_

_Better than your best dreams!_

_You're more than everything I need _

_You're all I ever wanted! _

_You're all I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up _

_Wanna kiss your lips!_

_I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_And I wanna call you mine!_

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_And never let you forget it!_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted _

_Yea, baby I wanna make you feel _

_Wanted…_

_You'll always feel wanted._

The song ended and I kinda found out that I have feelings for Jack.But I can't have feelings for Jack first of all I just met him. Second I can't have feeling for him all ready! Third of all What the Hell is wrong with me! Then my thoughts were disturbed by an arm pulling me closer to Jack. When I noticed it was Grace that had me pulled closer to Jack.

_**Hours Has Passed:**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Jack I am tried can you take me home" Kim said in a sleepy voice. I carried her to the car as bridal style. I was stopped by Donna." Where are you going Jack?" She asked. Donna this is not a good time!I told her. I put Kim in the front seat and I got in the car. I started driving to my house. I carried her out of the car and placed her on the couch. Then I called Kim's mom to tell her that Kim was at my house and if she could stay over for the night. Mrs. Crawford can Kim stay at my house for tonight? I asked her. She said Kim will be safe at your house than here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This Chapter you will learn more about Kim's past.**

**Why was Kim so afraid? Please review and follow this story if you like it! Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I didn't know what to write and this I've came up with. **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up in some else room that wasn't my own room. I was sleeping in someone's arm. I looked up and I saw it was Jack. Jack! What the Hell Happened? Why was I in Jack's house and on his bed with him sleeping right next to me? "Good Moring Kim" Jack said in a sleepy voice. Jack sounded so sexy in his sleepy voice. Why was I thinking about Jack that way? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! Jack is the brother of my best-friend Grace. I mean his amazing hair, his brown orbs, his two moles, and his six- pack. It's like I wanted him but I don't think that right. My thoughts were disturbed as Jack snaked his hand on my arm pulling me to the kitchen." Jack what happened and why am I am at your house?" I said.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim I'm going to explain what happened and why you are here. We went to Donna's party.

_Flashback: _

_We got to Donna's house so we couldn't finish singing to song. The song that they played before ended then they started playing Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Jack said want to dance and I said yes this is my favorite song. _

_Wanted By Hunter Hayes _

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me…_

_Makes sense when I'm with you _

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you!_

_But, its more than one and one makes two._

_Put aside the math and the logic, of it._

_You gotta know you want it too _

_Cause I wanna wrap you up!_

_Wanna Kiss your lip I ….._

_Want do make you feel wanted! _

_And I wanna call you mine!_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it!_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted. _

_Anyone can tell you look pretty_

_You get that all the time, I know you do,_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup!_

_And I wanna show you what you I see tonight _

_When I wrap you up _

_When I kiss your lips _

_I wanna make you feel wanted _

_And I'm going to call you mine _

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_And never let you forget it _

_Causes baby, I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better!_

_Better than your fairytales!_

_Better than your best dreams!_

_You're more than everything I need _

_You're all I ever wanted! _

_You're all I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up _

_Wanna kiss your lips!_

_I wanna make you feel wanted!_

_And I wanna call you mine!_

_Wanna hold your hand forever!_

_And never let you forget it!_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted _

_Yea, baby I wanna make you feel _

_Wanted…_

_You'll always feel wanted._

The song ended and I kinda found out that I have feelings for Jack. But I can't have feelings for Jack first of all I just met him. Second I can't have feeling for him all ready! Third of all What the Hell is wrong with me! Then my thoughts were disturbed by an arm pulling me closer to Jack. When I noticed it was Grace that had me pulled closer to Jack. "Jack I am tried can you take me home" Kim said in a sleepy voice. I carried her to the car as bridal style. I was stopped by Donna." Where are you going Jack?" She asked. Donna this is not a good time!I told her. I put Kim in the front seat and I got in the car. I started driving to my house. I carried her out of the car and placed her on the couch. Then I called Kim's mom to _tell her that Kim was at my house and if she could stay over for the night. Mrs. Crawford can Kim stay at my house for tonight? I asked her. She said Kim will be safe at your house than here._

_The flashback ended_

Your mom said you would be safer to stay at my house because your dad came inside your house. I looked Kim when I look into her eye's all I saw was hurt and pain. I could see there were tears on her face. "Kim, why are you crying?" I said in a worried tone.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack the reason why my mom and I moved to Seaford it's because she got a new job. But the real reason it's that my dad raped me and he was always drunk.

_Flashback: _

_I was only ten years old my mom left me with my dad for the day. My mom kissed me good-bye for the day because she had to work. Once my mom left I found myself struggling with my dad's body. _

_Flashback ended _

I saw Jack looking at me like if he was worried.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I started to comfort Kim. I didn't like to see her crying and I can't believe her own father raped her. She was only ten at that time. **That bastard he should die for raping Kim!** I love her and I don't like seeing her like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kim's and Jack's Night **

**Author's note: This chapter is the moment between Jack and Kim of this story! This is my first time writing stuff like this but I've have read a lot of stories that have given me some idea's for this part of the story. Tell me what you think about this chapter! Please review! Thanks for the ppl who reviewed my story! Thanks for following me and add me as a favorite!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

He leaned in slowly and he cupped his hand on my cheek. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We both needed air Jack broke off from my lips and start trailing down my neck a soft moan escaped from my mouth. Jack chuckled and said you like that don't you? I said quite because I was too embarrassed to say anything. Hey Kim, don't be embarrassed it's so cute when you moan, Jack said. Stop it you are making me blush, I said. Jack kissed me again but this time the kiss was filled with lust and want. He broke off trailing down to neck and I moaned as he sucked my sweet spot. He started tugging on my shirt I lift up my arms up. My shirt was randomly thrown on the floor. Every time he kissed me he got rougher by each kiss. Jack kissed and he started rolling his tongue all over my bottom lip. I let him access he slipped his tongue in my mouth exploring every inch of my mouth. A moan escaped from my mouth when he was kissing me. Jack felt me tugging on his shirt. Jack's shirt came off and was randomly thrown on the floor. I looked at his well sculpted chest. I felt my pants were being unbuttoned and thrown randomly across the room. WHAT THE HELL I AM I DOING! I screamed in my own thoughts. When I reached his six-packs I scratched it when my nails. I heard growl from Jack's mouth that was turning me on even more than I was already. "Kim, I want you" Jack said in a lust and want tone. "Jack, I want you too" I said back. Jack un-clipped my bra threw it with the rest of the clothes. I tugged at his pants. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. I told him "yes." "Are you sure you are not going to regret this later on?" Jack said in a serious tone. Once again No I'm not going to regret this at all, I said in serious tone. He took off his pants and boxer threw it on the ground with the rest of the clothes. I was lying down on his bed when I felt my underwear was being taken off. Seeing he had permission he wasted no time. Jack's hip crashed with mine but he to put his full weight on me. He was taking too long to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him towards my lips. I kissed him but he didn't hesitate he kissed me back. We both lacked air we broke off as I felt Jack trailing down my neck. His lips met up with mine. Jack placed a rough kiss on my lips I moaned in his mouth. "You are so beautiful Kim and I love you," Jack said in a sweet and loving tone. That made the mood for the rest of the night "Kim, this is going to hurt," jack said. What is…. I got cut off by Jack thrusting him into me. I began to sob as the pain went through my whole body." Sorry Kim I didn't want to hurt you", Jack said. "Does it hurt more as you go on?"I asked Jack. "No it's supposed to get better!"Jack said. He started kissing my inner thigh and placed a soft kiss on my left breast. The force he was used was so strong and it left me in pain but yet wanting more for some reason. "Damn you are so sexy!" Jack said. "Stop Jack, you are really making me blush." I said embarrassed. We both were panting heavily. Sweat beams were dripping from my face but jack wiped the sweat off from my face. I was tried but HELL NO I WASN'T GO TO SHOW THAT I WAS TRIED! Jack looking down into my eyes and he said, "you are the prettiest girl I've ever see." I ran my fingers up Jack's messy brown hair. He started to kiss her on my thighs again. Moaning and pants filled the room. He kept thrusting himself on me. "Let's go to sleep," Jack said. Looks like you need so sleep Kim Jack said Joking. I was amazing how tried we both were Jack thought. His thoughts were disturbed by Kim's sighs. Jack chuckled because Kim's sighed into his stomach and it ticked him. Everything became blurry as I closed my eyes. We both went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dating **

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't been posting lately it's just I've been really busy lately. I had trouble thinking what I wanted to write in this but this is what I've came up with. Sorry for keep all of you waiting for this chapter. Please Review and follow! Once again enjoy!**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Good Moring beautiful…. Jack Said. Good Moring Kim greeted back to Jack. Here I made you something, Jack Said. As Jack handed a tray to Kim filled with pancakes with syrup on top. They ate the food that Jack made for both of them. "Well today we are going to the beach," Jack said." Get ready to go and we are going to stop at your house then we are heading to the beach," Jack said as command.

**Jack's P.O.V. **

Kim looked as beautiful as I saw her sleeping in my bed last night. I know it sounds wrong in every way but I really love her and I know I just made love to her last night. I could stare at her all day. She makes me feel more different when I'm around her. I have been in love with Kim since I first met her. I really can't believe I just made love to my best-friend. I must have lost my mind but oh-well it was worth it, I thought in my head. When I saw Kim walking downstairs she just blew my mind. Kim wore a tank top with flower across the hem and skinny jeans with her black converse. Her hair was in a messy bun I which I thought it looked so sexy. I was disturbed out of my thought as I felt an arm wrapped around my chest. It was Kim and we went in inside of the car. Then we drove to Kim's house and we walk in her house. "Hi Kim and Jack," Kim's mom said. Kim let me in her room as she got her bikini and a beach towel so we can sit on. She was ready to leave we said bye to Kim's mom. I drove to the beach then whole ride was quite. We have arrived to the beach. Kim went to change into her bikini. When I saw Kim I was shocked because she looked so sexy. Kim walked over to me and she sat down right next to me. "Kim, can I ask you something?" I said. "Jack, you can ask me anything," Kim told me. Would you like to be my girlfriend? I asked Kim. "Jack, I would love to be your girlfriend" She said happily. I carried Kim on my back. We were having so much fun splashing each other. Everyone looked at us weird but we didn't care. It felt like Kim and me and no one else. I heard a familiar voice right behind us it was Jerry with Milton, Eddie and Rudy and all of them with their girlfriends which were Grace, Kessley, Julie."So, why are you guys doing here all by yourselves huh?" Jerry asked. "Jerry, we came here on special day," I said. "Why is it a special day?" Jerry said. "Well, I made love to Kim last night and today I made her my girlfriend." I said in clam voice. "Yo, u had sex with Kim!" Jerry said surprised. "Yes I did but don't tell anyone else expect the gang ok Jerry!" I said.

**Hours have passed:**

We went to sleep at my house since it was closer the beach. I let Kim sleep in my bed. She was really tried because I had to carry her to my car then take her up stairs to my bedroom. She took a shower before we left which that was good. I took a quick shower to wash of the salt water off my body. After I was done I snuck under the covers with Kim. I kiss her on her temple before I went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading this story. Sorry but this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for the reviews and the followers. Sorry I've kept all of you waiting for this chapter. XOXO Luv ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you ****Kickinitlover01**** for telling me to do another chapter. I wanted to make this chapter interesting. Sorry for not posting so soon I've been busy. I won't be posting for a while. I hope you would like this chapter. Enjoy and Review please and thank you very much. Love ya XOXO!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I really can't believe I made Kim Crawford my girlfriend. Jerry better keep his mouth shut because if everyone finds out that I had sex with Kim. I mean I did enjoy myself. I got out of bed went downstairs to cook some for Kim and me to eat. Kim is staying at my house because her mom is going on a business trip. I heard someone walking downstairs. "It smells so good Jack," Kim said look a bit hungry. "Thanks and eat up Kimmy," I said. Jack, don't call me Kimmy!"Kim said annoyed. Kim was getting ready to hang out for a bit. She is my girlfriend but yet my best friend. "You look so gorgeous!" I said while smiling so hard as the sight of my beautiful girlfriend in front of me. We walked out of the house with our fingers intertwined together. People were looking at us as they we were saying "Aw….. They look so cute together!" people said. First we went to the park as we walked to the swings. Kim sat down on a swing I began to push her. We ran around the park like we were little kids. Then we went to the beach. I carried Kim to the water then put her down gently on the water. I splashed her and she splashed me back. It only felt we have been at the beach for 30 minutes but we were there for hours at beach. We both took a shower when I was done with my shower I went back to my room and waited there until Kim finished. When Kim got out of the shower I went to see if she wanted to watch a movie with me. Knock, Knock….. "Who is it?" Kim asked. "It's me Jack" I replied. Kim opens the door and says hey Jack, What's up? Not much just wondering if you want to watch a movie with me in my room? I asked. "Sure" Kim said as could as she could be. She followed me to my room. We watched Bobby Wassbi as I felt Kim head on my shoulder with her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong Kim?" I asked. "My dad would as put on Bobby Wassbi every time he was going to rape me. I was only ten you think I wanted to get raped by my dad. My dad is so crazy how he can do that to his own daughter. I'm his only daughter and that's how he treats me by raping me. I'm scared for life. I can't help thinking he is going to find me and rape me again."Kim explained. "Kim you are beautiful, talented, strong girl I've met." I said. She gave me a weak smile. I sat right next to Kim and let her cry on my shoulder. There, there,Kim it is going fine. We lay down on the bed where Kim was on my chest crying her eyes out. I hate seeing her like this. I put my finger on Kim's chin and gave her a rough kiss on her lip and she kissed me back returning the kiss. I comforted her until she fell asleep. I swear Kim looks so cute when she sleeps.

**Next Night:**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack I need a little something from you Jack, I said in a flirting tone. I kissed him on his neck roughly. I really want to do many things to you right now! I said want tone. I nibble on Jack's neck as i saw that i was turning him on. Jack began to moan as i nibbled on his neck. "K-Kim, are you sure you want to do this again?" Jack asked. "Please Jack," I pleaded. "Great!" jack said.

**No P.O.V. **

Jack pushed Kim to a wall where they started fully making-out. Jack started biting Kim lips until things started to get heated up between them. Jack kissed her really rough and she began to play his little rough games too. They shared long meaningful and passionate kisses. Kim's were in Jack's hair as Jack's hands were on Kim's waist. Jack slowly walked Kim to his bed where she landed and he landed on top of her. They were down the last piece of clothes they had left. They kissed each other very passionate but they lacked air. Jack trailed down Kim's neck placing soft kisses and sucking gently on her skin leaving Kim with a thingly feeling inside her. He started sucking her collarbone and sucking her sweet spot on her neck. As he kept trailing down Kim moaned in pleasure. Kim changed position so now she was on top of Jack. She started to nibble on his skin which it was causing Jack to moan in pleasure. Kim started trailing down his neck placing rough kisses and sucking on his sensitive skin. Jack changed position so now he is on top of Kim. As he began thrusting into her yet she hissed and moaned in pleasure. As he began to pick up the paste the more that Kim screamed in pleasure Jack…. Jack….. Jack kissed her on Kim's left breast. He placed his mouth on her breast and started nibbling on her skin. He began thrusting her again. J-Jack... please pick up the paste please. Jack placed a rough kiss on Kim's lip. They both battled with each other tongues. Jack won the battle of course and he explored every inch of Kim's mouth. Jack placed himself in Kim's enterance. "Wow Kim, you are so tight and this is our second time having sex, Jack said. Jack... I love it when you put your dick inside of me, Kim said. Jack is placing kisses all over Kim's body and Kim moaned with pleasure. "I think we should stop this", Kim stated at the fact they were both tried. "Thank you Jack for making me feel special." Kim stated. "Your welcome beautiful" Jack said. Everything went dark as our eyes felt like lead as we went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kim P.O.V.

We went to school, after we woke up. We meet up with the guys, frank just had to come.

"Well, well, isn't it the wasabi loser."

"What do you want Frank" Jack said irritated.

"I need your help" Frank said,

"My help, why would I help you" Jack said.

Frank sighed before continuing. "I need you to babysit my little sister for me, since she likes you more than me"

Jack chuckled "that's sad."

"Fine, but I get paid" jack said before Frank could say another word, Jack left for class.

"Great I have to pay him" frank mumbled before leaving.

**Later that Day**

We went to the dojo, Jack and I were laughing about the video of the girl who twirked and catches on fire.

I saw Grace at the dojo,

"I took you four years to get here" she said, using sarcasm.

"Grace what's wrong"

"Mom wants us to go home NOW!" she said,

'Okay ok, bye Kimmy"

They left, talking

"What was that about?" Jerry asked.

**Jack P.O.V.**

When we got home I saw Kia, what was he doing here. My mom told us he is staying for a month, great. Kia and I played video games. Kim came over, I was so mad cause Kia was flirting with my Kimmy. Kim was either blushing or disgusted. I can't wait for him to leave. Oh okay now he thinks he can kiss my girlfriend, I grad Kim arm pulled her out of his arm. He smirked before whispering _'jealous'. _I ignored him, _'she is my girlfriend' _I whisper back, I am pretty sure Kim didn't notice since she was hanging out with Grace. The girls had a sleepover, while Kia and I played more video game. He wasn't that bad, but he better not take my girlfriend.

On Friday

Frank dropped his sister off, she slapped the door in his face, and Kia started laughing. We watch her as I mean us Kia and I, when frank pick her up she cried really loud, all of us covered our ears. Dang she loud, after she left Kia went on and on about his devil sister. Can he just shut his stupid mouth? I was hushing or nodding my head, cause I tune him out, I counted the money and then put it in my pocket, when he wasn't looking I went upstair and text Kim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jack P.O.V.**

Kia was getting super annoying; he was trying to take my Kimmy away for me. Kia and I were in the middle of an argument.

"Well she is my girlfriend" I sated

"She's hot' he stated

"That's it!" Before he knew what was going on, I threw a dragon side kick; he flew across the hallway and landed in the bottom step.

"If my mom asks what happen, you fell down the stair like Jack and Jill!"

He sent a punch I doge it, then I threw a punch, it punch him in the face. H landed in the wood table, 'great now I'm in trouble that was my mom favorite, the women now has to deal with it' He got up mad, and ran up to me then stop. I was confused then I saw a side kick my way. I block it, and then he threw another punch. Just then Kim came in my house, "What is going on" "nothing" I said to her. Kia started to flirt with her again. He got mad at her that he grabs his pocket knives. "What did you say to me" "I said NO!" she said. He was going to kill her, but I step in. Before, he could kill my love of my life. I grab his hand and say "YOU PROBABLY SHOULN"T HAVE DONE THAT!" I threw a punch at him, that's when he got black eyes. Opps too bad, I guess. He threw a kick, I block it and did the same, I guess he was seeing pretty little unicorn because he didn't block it. I ran up the wall so, I was behind him, and then I kick him. He landed in the wall, he couldn't get up. My mom came and asks me what happen, I told her that Kia was playing in the stair, and fell that's how he got the black eye and why he was kissing the wall near the stair. My mom nods her head and we brought Kia to the couch.

**Few Years Later**

We are now 25 year old. Kim has been living with me for 4 years already. I already decided that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I really love her, she the one I want to be with. Today is the day I'm going to pop the big question, I've been waiting for this day for years. I walked in our bedroom where Kim was still sleeping. She woke up as she heard me going through things.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning handsome".

What are you looking for Jack?

Oh, it's nothing Kim.

Kim, can I ask you something?

Sure jack

Kimberly Ann Crawford will you marry me?

Yes….

I slipped the ring on her finger and we got married that same day. I already had everything planned out. Kim's mom got her wedding dress. Kim and I was thing about getting married but she didn't know what day. I surprised her with a very nice elegant wedding. It was perfect there is nothing more I could wish for.

**Few Years Later**

Hi daddy

Hi sweetheart! How daddy little girl doing?

Good daddy

That's our daughter Katherine. She is 6 years old and we also have a son Ethan. He is a new born baby. I'm sitting on the couch with my lovely wife and my wonderful kids watching Shrek.


End file.
